Naruto Chronicles V2 Vol2
by Xeno Shishigawa
Summary: Team 7 is in for the fight of their lives as they enter the chunin exam. With the other contestants gunning for the title of chunin,and a traitor from long ago targeting one of the team's members they're going to have to put everything they've learned so far to the test just to survive. And when it's all said,and done,will team 7 be the same?
1. Chapter 1

Neo Shinshiro: Hey everyone! I'm giving you all the second volume of Naruto Chronicles V.2,and in this volume team 7 enters the chunin exams,but a dark plan is set in motion that could destroy the Hidden Leaf Village. Enjoy:)

Disclaimer: Neo Shinshiro doesn't own Naruto,or it's characters.

* * *

Chapter 7: The Grueling Training Begins! Prepare for the Chunin Exam!

Neo,and Anko reappeared in the Training Ground #44 in the Leaf Village. "-where?"Neo finished as he looked at the forest he,and Anko were in.

"Where the hell are we?"asked Neo. Anko gave a big grin.

"We're back in the Hidden Leaf Village,and in my training grounds. It's called Training Ground #44: the Forest of Death!"said Anko. Neo's eyebrows disappeared into his hair when he heard her.

"HOW ARE WE BACK IN THE LEAF?!"asked/yelled Neo. Anko chuckled.

"Teleportation jutsu. Not as fast as the Fourth Hokage's hirashin jutsu,but it cut down the time it took to get back here."said Anko.

"Huh. Well why did you want me?"asked Neo.

"I'll explain that in a minute,but first I need you take off your shirt."said Anko. Neo gave her a suspicious look.

"What for?"asked Neo. Anko crossed her arms under her impressive bust,and sighed.

"Just do it."said Anko. Neo sighed as he removed his shirt,and fish net undershirt to reveal his flat toned stomach,and hard pecks. His arms weren't big,but they weren't scrawny either. Anko gave a small smile of approval.

'_I have to say he ain't half bad lookin' for a twelve year-old brat._'thought Anko before she performed three handsigns. Her right hand's five fingers then began glowing with blue chakra before she disappeared. She then reappeared behind Neo,and slammed her five digits into his back causing the Uchiha to yelp in pain.

"TRIPLE SEALING!"shouted Anko before three seals appeared on Neo's back. Neo then jumped away from Anko before dropping to one knee.

"What the hell did you just do to me?!"exclaimed Neo.

"Remember that jonin level strength you had?"asked Anko. Neo nodded his head.

"Well that's gone now."said Anko with a glee filled grin. Neo's eyes went wide as his eyebrows disappeared into his hair.

"WHAT?!"asked/shouted Neo.

"You heard me. Your mangekyo sharingan,half your chakra control. The whole lot of it is gone. Be glad I let you keep your three tomed sharingan,your shadow clone jutsu,and your chidori jutsu."said Anko. Neo glared at Anko.

"Why the hell would you do that? Do you have any clue how long it will take to get all that back?"asked Neo as he stood up. Anko just chuckled.

"Relax. Technically you still have all that power. I just sealed it up inside you using the triple sealing jutsu."said Anko. Neo gave her a confused look causing her to sigh.

"The triple sealing jutsu was developed by the First Hokage. It's a sealing jutsu that forms three seals on the victim's body,and seals away half their power. When the seals are removed all the power the person had returns. The seals can also be removed one at a time granting access to portions of your full power."explained Anko.

"Then take them off."said Neo. Anko shook her head.

"Sorry,but no can do."said Anko. Neo's three tomed sharingan activated as he lost his temper.

"WHY NOT?!"asked/shouted Neo.

"Because it was the Third's orders. He said to seal half of Neo Uchiha's power so he could get some real training in. Besides,once I've put you through sufficient training I'll teach ya how to remove those seals,but you aren't to remove all three unless you have no choice. Got it?"said Anko. Neo's sharingan deactivated as he nodded his head.

"Alright,what's first?"said Neo as he put his fish net undershirt,and his regular shirt back on.

"First I'm gonna teach ya how to summon."said Anko. Neo gave her a confused look.

"Summon? Summon what?"asked Neo. A snake then slithered up Neo's arm causing him to cringe as he watched it go up his arm,and come to rest on his shoulder.

"Snakes,of course!"said an excited Anko. She then pulled out a purple scroll,and tossed it to Neo who caught it.

"What's this?"asked Neo.

"A snake summoning contract. You have to sign it first before we can get down to business."said Anko. Neo then unraveled the scroll,and found where to write his name.

"So how do I sign it?"asked Neo. Anko then took out a kunai,and pricked her index finger.

"You prick your finger like I just did,and sign your name using your blood."said Anko. Neo then took out a kunai,and pricked his index finger before signing his name on the contract. The scroll then rolled itself up before two snakes appeared,wrapped their tails around it,and pulled it back over to Anko who picked it up,and pocketed it.

"Alright,now that that's out of the way let's get down to business."said Anko,"First you need to perform three handsigns,and then prick your thumb with your canine teeth. After that you need to slam your hand on the ground,and if it is done correctly a seal should appear on the ground,and a snake summon will appear. You'll probably only get a medium sized snake at first,but with enough practice..." While Anko was explaining what to do,Neo had performed the handsigns,pricked his thumb with his canines,and slammed his hand on the ground. A seal appeared on the ground,and smoke erupted from the seal. Anko quickly whipped around,and saw Neo sitting atop a large black snake with yellow slitted eyes.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU SUMMON A LARGE SNAKE!?"asked/shouted Anko. Neo rubbed the back of his head as he gave Anko a big grin.

"Beginners luck,I guess."said Neo.

"**My name is Necros. I am the lord of the snake summons!**"said the large black snake.

"No a snake named Manda is the lord of the snake summons."said Anko. Necros then lowered his head down.

"**Manda is no longer the lord of the snake summons after he sided with the traitor.**** So don't tell me who the snake lord is again if you wish to remain in this world,little girl.**"said Necros before he raised back up. Anko,however,was seething underneath for being called a little girl.

"**Now why have you summoned me,boy?**"asked Necros.

"Summoning training."said Neo. Necros then thought for a second.

"**Tell ya what,kid. I'll let you be my minion on one condition.**"said Necros.

"What's that?"asked Neo. Necros gave a creepy smile.

"**I get to eat that traitor whole. Got it?**"said Necros. Neo thought for a minute.

"Deal!"said Neo. Necros then disappeared,and Neo landed on his feet.

"Alright show off,let's get down to some real training."said Anko with a sadistic smile. Neo visibly gulped.

'_I think I pissed her off._'thought Neo. "What do we start with?"

"Simple tree climbing,but without the use of your hands."said Anko. Neo then visibly relaxed.

'_Maybe I didn't piss her off after all._'thought Neo. "So how am I suppose to climb a tree without my hands?"

"You have to focus chakra down to your feet,but this is difficult to accomplish because chakra is not easy to focus in the lower parts of the body."said Anko. When she noticed the confused look on Neo's face she sighed before deciding to give him a demonstration.

"Just watch."said Anko before she closed her eyes,and focused her chakra into her feet. Her feet then began to glow a faint blue before she walked over to a tree. She placed one foot on the tree before placing the other one on the tree,and began walking straight up the tree.

"WHOA! That can come in handy."said Neo as he watched in amazement. Anko then jumped off the tree,and landed gracefully on the ground.

"Now I want you to try it."said Anko. Neo nodded his head before he closed his eyes,and focused his chakra to his feet. His feet began to glow a faint blue before he walked over to the tree. He placed one foot on the tree before he placed the other one on the tree,and began walking up the tree. Anko was both surprised,and impressed with Neo's chakra control.

'_He's actually getting it in one try?! Not bad. I wonder how much training he has been through to have achieved jonin level strength by the end of his academy training._'thought Anko. She then looked back up to see Neo standing upside down on a branch.

"This ain't so hard!"declared Neo with a big grin. Suddenly,the chakra around his feet disappeared causing his eyes to widen.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"screamed Neo as he fell all the way to the ground. Before he hit the ground Anko stepped back,and Neo hit the ground hard. Anko then stepped closer,and placed her foot on Neo's head.

"Didn't I tell you that you have to focus? If you don't focus then you're gonna screw up,and that is bad."said Anko in a lecturing tone.

"I...get it."strained Neo. Anko then removed her foot from Neo's head before allowing him to stand up.

"I will admit that I was impressed on how you managed to basically get it on the first try."said Anko causing Neo's big grin to return.

-That Evening-

A tired,battered,and bruised Neo plopped down in front of a fire with Anko sitting across from him. "So kid,you gonna tell me how you got those scars on your chest?"asked Anko causing Neo's eyes to widen slightly.

"W-Why do you wanna know?"asked Neo.

"C'mon! I promise it won't go beyond this spot."said Anko. Neo sighed.

"Well you see,Naruto,and I were always shunned for our...little problem..."said Neo as he pointed to his chest referring to the seal that kept the Ten-Tailed Wolf inside him,"and he is actually more lucky than me." This earned him a confused look from his female sensei. Neo realized when he saw that look that he would have to explain further.

"The villagers actually fear the Ten-Tailed Wolf more than the Nine-Tailed Fox so they figured that if they got rid of the Wolf's vessel then the beast itself would be destroyed,too."said Neo as he watched the fire. He then looked at his right hand.

"I have had more attempts made on my life than I can count."said Neo. Anko actually felt sorry for Neo after hearing his explanation.

"The villagers are just jackasses."said Anko as she pulled out a dango stick,and began eating the treat. Neo shook his head.

"No. They're just afraid,upset,and angry."said Neo as he balled his hand into a fist. He then smiled at Anko causing her to wonder why this kid didn't hate the villagers for trying to kill him. As she finished the dango stick she decided she was gonna mess with this Uchiha brat.

"Boy it's warm tonight."said Anko as she waved her hand in front of her face. She then proceeded to remove her trench coat revealing all of her fish net shirt which,while it covered her entire torso,left little to the imagination. Neo,upon noticing this,blushed bright red. Anko then proceeded to crawl toward Neo seductively causing the Uchiha to attempt to back up,but found himself against a tree.

"Uh Anko,what are you doing?"asked Neo as Anko got closer. When their noses were just inches apart Anko spoke up in a seductive voice.

"Have you ever _been_ with a woman before?"asked Anko with a seductive look in her eyes. Neo audibly gulped.

"I-I'm twelve so I'd have to say no."said Neo. Anko then moved to where her mouth was near Neo's ear.

"Then I guess this is your lucky night."whispered Anko as she licked her lips. Neo's eyes widened.

"W-WHAT-?!"asked Neo before Anko covered his mouth with her own. As she kissed him she had to admit that,even though she was the first girl he ever kissed,he wasn't that bad a kisser. As fast as it began,however,it ended. Neo looked to see Anko back where she was sitting before with a triumphant grin on her face.

"You were too easy."said Anko. A tick mark appeared on Neo's forehead as he glared at Anko.

'_I'll get her back one of these days._'thought Neo.

"Anyway,my reason for training you is to prepare you for the chunin exam."said Anko. Neo gave her a confused look.

"What's the chunin exam?"asked Neo.

"The chunin exam is an exam held in one of the five elemental countries each year. The purpose of the exam is to determine if a select number of genin are ready to be promoted to chunin,or not. The exam consists of three parts. Written,survival,and battle."said Anko.

"So you're training me so you can enter me as a candidate?"asked Neo. Anko nodded her head.

"Bingo. Think you got what it takes?"said Anko. Neo then gave her a big grin as he saluted her.

"YES MA'AM!"said Neo. Anko gave him a pleased smile.

"Good,now get some rest because you're gonna be training your ass off all week."said Anko. Neo nodded his head.

"I won't disappoint."said Neo.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

Neo Shinshiro: That's it for the first chapter of Volume 2,and the 7th chapter altogether. I've also decided to continue writing regardless of what anyone else says. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please comment,review,follow,and don't flame! Peace,I'm out!


	2. Chapter 2

Neo Shinshiro: Hey everyone! I'm back with the next chapter,and I wanna thank you all for reading my fanfic. Enjoy:)

Disclaimer: Neo Shinshiro doesn't own Naruto,or it's characters.

* * *

Chapter 8: The Chunin Exam Begins!

-10 days later-

The remaining members of team 7 had returned to the Hidden Leaf. Upon returning,and after checking in,Kakashi told the three that he had entered them (plus Neo) in the chunin exam before disappearing. Sakura had tried to get Sasuke to train with her,just the two of them,only to be told by the Uchiha boy that she was even worse than Naruto in terms of skill. The three then went off to the building where the first part of the chunin exam was going to begin. Upon entering they found that the first floor was a training room. Deciding to wait for a while,they sat in various areas of the room.

While waiting the wall exploded,and in came a leaf genin that had black hair that was obviously cut using a bowl,black eyes,and wore a green jumpsuit,bandages around his arms,orange leg warmers on his legs,blue ninja sandals,and his Leaf headband on his waist.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"asked Naruto. The genin gave a thumbs up as he grinned.

"My name is Rock Lee,and I have come to fight Sasuke Uchiha."said the genin. Sasuke just shook his head.

"Not interested."said Sasuke as he turned to leave.

"I did not know that the Uchiha were cowards."said Lee causing Sasuke to stop mid-step. Sasuke then turned toward Lee to reveal that he had activated his two tomoed sharingan.

"Alright,you're on."said Sasuke before he dashed at Lee.

'_Sasuke is soooo cool! He'll beat this weirdo in no time!_'thought Sakura. Just as Sasuke got close,however,Lee ducked down,and thrusted his leg straight up nailing Sasuke in the chin,and causing the Uchiha to stumble back.

'_WHAT?!_'thought a now surprised Sakura. Lee then uppercutted Sasuke,and sent the Uchiha flying up in the air.

'_He's faster than my sharingan?! How is he this fast?_'thought Sasuke. Lee then jumped up while loosening the bandages around his arms. He then wrapped them around Sasuke before the two started descending to the ground.

"PRIMARY LOTUS!"shouted Lee before he slammed Sasuke into the ground.

"SASUKE!"screamed Sakura.

"How sad that the Uchiha were even weaker than I expected."said Lee. Suddenly,a shuriken embedded itself in the ground in front of Lee causing him to leap back before a certain Uchiha appeared in front of the downed Sasuke.

"NEO!"said Naruto,and Sakura. Neo had his three tomoed sharingan active as he glared at Lee.

"Hate to tell ya,but the Uchiha are far from weak. I'll give ya a demonstration right now."said Neo.

"You are Neo Uchiha. I will prove that I am the strongest genin in the Hidden Leaf Village."said Lee.

"Bring it."said Neo. Lee then dashed at Neo,and swung his fist,but Neo blocked the attack by grabbing Lee's fist. Lee then tried to sweep Neo's legs out from underneath him,but Neo let go of Lee's fist,and jumped to avoid. Lee then appeared above Neo,and attempted to kick Neo,but the Uchiha held his arms up to block the kick. When the two landed on the ground they ran at each other,and punched each other's fist.

"Perhaps you are not as weak as I thought."admitted Lee.

"Neither are you,but this battle is over."said Neo. Lee then gave Neo a confused look as he looked him in his sharingan eyes.

"GENJUTSU! SHARINGAN!"said Neo before Lee's vision began to distort. Lee then collapsed as Neo deactivated his sharingan. He then turned toward Naruto,Sakura,and Sasuke (who had regained consciousness after Neo began fighting Lee),and got a big grin on his face as he held his arms behind his head. Just then a ninja that looked just like Lee,but was wearing a jonin vest,and looked much older appeared while standing atop the back of a turtle,and striking a weird pose.

"I have to say that you are indeed strong for Lee has trained non-stop since he first became a genin. Your youth is very strong indeed!"said the ninja. Naruto,Neo,Sasuke,and Sakura just sweatdropped as they all thought "Who the hell is this nut case?"

"Um,who are you?"asked Neo. The ninja flashed a grin,and there was a twinkle in the left corner of his mouth.

"I'm Might Guy,the handsome green beast of the Hidden Leaf!"said the ninja as he got off the turtle before it disappeared,and walked over to his fallen student before flinging him over his shoulder.

"Lee will see you all at the second half of the chunin exams! Later!"said Guy before he disappeared. Neo,Naruto,Sasuke,and Sakura all sweatdropped again before a buzzer sounded off signaling the start of the chunin exams.

"Ya ready guys?"asked Neo.

"YEAH! BELIEVE IT!"Naruto shouted out of excitement.

"Yes."said a little more calmer,but still equally excited Sakura. Sasuke simple smirked as he nodded his head. Neo got a big grin on his face.

"THEN LET'S GO!"shouted Neo as team 7 made their way to the first exam.

(WARNING: I'm gonna skip the first exam,and continue from just before Anko crashed in the room. I also will not describe what Ibiki looks like for the reason of it being impossible,and he is just weird)

-After the first exam-

"Well I have to say that I am impressed with you all,and-."said Ibiki before being interrupted by a smoke bomb crashing through the window.

'_Uh-oh._'thought Neo who knew exactly what was about to happen. The smoke bomb went off,and when the smoke cleared a banner was hung that said "PROCTOR OF THE SECOND EXAM: ANKO MITARASHI!" Anko then appeared in a swirl of leafs.

"Alright everyone,since this part of the exam is over then follow me to the site of the second exam!"said Anko. When no one moved Ibiki stepped closer to Anko.

"You came too early. I was just determining who was continuing,and who wasn't."whispered Ibiki causing Anko to sweatdrop.

-Training Ground #44: Forest of Death-

All of the teams that made it through the first exam arrived at the site of the second exam. Anko then appeared as well.

"Alright,welcome to training ground #44,otherwise known as the forest of death. This is where you will be taking the second part of the chunin exam! The second exam will be a mad dash for scrolls. Each team will be given either a heaven scroll,or an earth scroll. The objective is to get the other scroll,and make it to the tower within three days. Those who can't will be eliminated from the chunin exams entirely."explained Anko. Neo just grinned.

"I've already been in the forest of death so we have the advantage."said Neo. Just then,a kunai shot past Neo's head just grazing his cheek before Anko appeared behind him,and began lapping up the blood that leaked out of the cut.

"You,and your team may have the advantage,but you still have to stay on your guard."Anko whispered seductively in Neo's ear causing said Uchiha to cringe. Sakura,however,was absolutely livid at what just happened.

'_WHAT THE HELL DOES SHE THINK SHE'S DOING?!_'thought an outraged Sakura. However,a Hidden Grass ninja that had long black hair,black eyes,and wore a tan tunic,black long sleeved ninja shirt,black ninja pants,black ninja sandals,and a purple rope belt,walked up behind Anko,who was ignoring Neo's protests of letting him go,and presented the kunai she had thrown,,,with his tongue.

"I believe you dropped this."said the ninja. Anko looked at the ninja.

"Thanks,but you can cut down on the killing intent,unless you want to die."said Anko. The ninja chuckled.

"Sorry,but I'm just worked up is all."said the ninja. Neo,however,wasn't fooled by this ninja's act. Having activated his three tomoed sharingan,he saw that there was something underneath the grass ninja's appearance. The ninja's eyes went wide when he noticed Neo's sharingan.

'_He has a fully matured sharingan?! Things have gotten interesting._'thought the ninja as he went back to his own team. Anko then held up a stack of files.

"Before we begin the second part of the chunin exam we would like for you all to sign one of these."said Anko.

"What are those?"asked a ninja. Anko chuckled.

"Consent documents. By signing one it states that the Hidden Leaf Village cannot be held accountable for the deaths of any of the ninja participating in the chunin exam. You wouldn't want me getting in trouble,would ya?"said Anko. Neo sweatdropped.

"Hey,Anko. Got any intentions of letting me go?"said Neo as he deactivated his sharingan. Anko shook her head.

"Nope. I'm enjoying the "feeling" I'm getting from this."Anko purred in Neo's ear causing the Uchiha to blush. Anko then turned toward the rest of the ninja teams.

"Once you've all signed the forms you are to get your assigned scroll."said Anko. Once they all signed their consent forms they grabbed their assigned scrolls.

"Alright,let the second half of the chunin exams...BEGIN!"Anko shouted the last part before all the teams dashed into the Forest of Death.

-Later-

Neo,Naruto,Sasuke,and Sakura were dashing through the trees when they stopped,and dropped to the ground. Neo then activated his three tomoed sharingan while Sasuke activated his two tomoed sharingan.

"Is there anyone around?"asked Sakura. After a few minutes of looking around.

"Nope."said Sasuke as he deactivated his sharingan. Neo shook his head.

"Not a soul."said Neo. Naruto sigh in relief.

"Good,because I've gotta go."said Naruto as he turned from his teammates,and started to unzip his zipper only to get hit in the head by Sakura.

"YOU IDIOT! DON'T DO THAT IN FRONT OF ME! I'M A LADY!"screamed Sakura.

"Sorry."said Naruto as he made his way past some trees,and disappeared from sight.

-A few minutes later-

Naruto came out from behind the trees. "I feel way better now!"said a relieved Naruto. A tick mark appeared on Sakura's forehead as she raised a fist.

"I TOLD YOU,I'M A LADY! DON'T BE SO VUL-!"shouted Sakura before Neo suddenly punched Naruto in the face sending the Uzumaki into a tree.

"Who are you,and what have you done with the real Naruto?"asked Neo as he glared at Naruto.

"What are you talking about,Neo?"asked Sakura. Naruto glared at Neo while wiping the blood off his mouth.

"Exactly what I said. Who are you?"said Neo while not taking his eyes off Naruto.

"Hello? I'm right in front of you...bleeding."said Naruto. Neo shook his head as he pointed at his eyes which were still in the sharingan form.

"You forget that I still have my sharingan active,plus Naruto's kunai holster is on his right thigh because he's right-handed while your's is on the left."said Neo causing Sakura,and Sasuke to pull out a kunai each as they glared at "Naruto." Suddenly,smoke covered Naruto before it cleared to reveal a Hidden Mist ninja.

"Very perceptive,but that won't help you."said the ninja before he launched himself at three. Neo blocked the ninja's kick while Sasuke blocked the ninja's punch. Sakura leaped back when the ninja tried to trip her by doing a sweeping kick. Sasuke then wove a few handsigns.

"FIRE STYLE: PHOENIX FLOWER JUTSU!"shouted Sasuke before he blew several fire balls at the ninja. The ninja dodged the fire balls before vanishing,and reappearing behind Sasuke,and punching the Uchiha sending him flying into a tree.

"Sasuke!"shouted Sakura before the ninja appeared behind her,and stabbed her in the back. "AAH!" Upon,hearing Sakura's scream,Neo turned in time to see Sakura collapse with a kunai in her back.

"SAKURA!"screamed Neo as red chakra poured from his body. The ninja looked at Neo,and was surprised at how heavy the air had gotten.

'_W-What is this chakra? This chakra isn't that of a ninja's chakra!_'thought the ninja as he watched Neo's hair become more unruly,his nails grew to resemble claws,and his k-9 teeth grew to the size of fangs. Finally,the tomoes in Neo's eyes disappeared before his pupils changed to slits. Neo (Ten-Tails chakra) looked at his clawed hand before turning his crimson eyes on the ninja. Sakura,who was unable to move due to the kunai in her back,but was still conscious,couldn't believe what she saw. Neo suddenly vanished before reappearing behind the ninja,and kicked him in the back sending him flying forward. Neo then reappeared in front of the ninja,cocked his fist back,and thrusted it forward as the ninja came close nailing him in the face,and sending him flying back.

'_Neo? What's wrong with him?_'thought Sakura as she struggled to get up. Neo then appeared behind the ninja,and thrusted his leg up as the ninja got close,and upon hitting him in the back,sent him flying straight up in the air. Neo then appeared above the ninja,and with a jaw shattering punch,sent him crashing to the ground. The ninja limply stood up as he bled all over.

"You...WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!"shouted the ninja. Neo held his right arm out toward the trees near him,and raked his clawed hand across them as lightning formed over his hand while running at the ninja. As Neo got close,he thrusted the chidori forward,and into the ninja's shoulder.

"**CHIDORI!**"growled Neo as the jutsu sent the ninja crashing into a tree. Neo walked toward the destroyed trees to see the ninja coughing,and hacking up blood. When the ninja looked up,and saw Neo,he was filled with fear.

"P-Please,n-no more. Y-You can h-have my scroll."said the ninja as he painfully reached into his shuriken pouch,and pulled out a heaven scroll before tossing it at Neo,who caught it without even taking his eyes off the battered,and bruised ninja. Neo looked at the scroll before looking at the ninja,and tossing the scroll away. Lightning formed around Neo's right hand as he charged up another chidori. He then lifted his arm up.

"N-NO,P-PLEASE DON'T! NOOOO!"screamed the ninja as Neo brought his arm straight down.

"NEO!"shouted a voice causing Neo to halt his arm with the chidori before looking back to see Sakura straining to stay standing as blood dripped off of her back where the kunai was. Upon seeing Sakura,the chidori disappeared as Neo lowered his arm.

"**S-Saku-ra?**"asked Neo. Suddenly,Neo's nails,and k-9's returned to normal,and eyes returned to their normal jade green with normal pupils. He then looked at the frightened Mist ninja.

"Get out of here."said Neo (normal). The ninja then strained to stand up before limping away.

-Later-

After Neo tended to Sakura's wounds,they woke Sasuke,and then the three located the real Naruto,who had been hog-tied nearby the whole time,before regrouping.

"I think we need a password."said Sasuke. Naruto gave him a confused look.

"What for?"asked Naruto. Sakura sighed.

"Because,idiot,if we only know the password then if we get separated,when we regroup,and say the password then we'll know that each of us is the real one,and not an imposter."explained Sakura.

"Speaking of regrouping,why won't Neo come down from that tree?"asked Naruto. Sakura,and Sasuke looked up at a nearby tree to see Neo sitting on a branch facing the opposite direction. Sakura remembered how Neo lost control of himself (her not knowing about the Ten-Tailed Wolf being the reason he lost control),but didn't tell Sasuke,and Naruto.

"He's just worn out from saving all our butts from that Mist ninja. He's probably just resting."said Sakura.

"Yeah,but that ninja didn't even have a crummy earth scroll,just a heaven scroll like us."said Naruto.

-With Neo-

Neo was thinking about what happened. '_Kakashi-sensei doesn't know,but I remember what happened when I lost control during the Land of Waves mission,and I lost control again a little while ago. How am I gonna protect my friends when I could possibly be the reason they would get hurt? Naruto's ninja way is to always keep his promises no matter what happens,and mine is to protect my friends. I thought that triple seal Anko put on me would keep the demon wolf under control,but it didn't at all. Dammit,I can't protect anyone!_'thought Neo as he slammed his fist on the tree branch he was sitting on. Suddenly,Neo sensed another chakra source nearby. Activating his sharingan,he disappeared before reappearing next to the rest of team 7.

"What's up,Neo?"asked Naruto. Neo looked around for the source of the mysterious chakra he was sensing.

"We got company,and they've been eavesdropping the whole time."said Neo. Naruto,and Sasuke were instantly on their feet looking around.

"But there isn't anyone here except us. Hey,Neo! Are you listen?"said Sakura as Neo seemed to be ignoring her while walking,and looking down at the ground. He then stopped,and began charging up a chidori.

"There is,and he's right here!"said Neo as he thrusted the chidori into the ground. "CHIDORI!" The jutsu caused the ground where Neo hit it to explode. When the smoke cleared the grass ninja from before was standing before team 7.

"Heheheh,well done. You're sharingan is more powerful than I anticipated. It's even stronger than your's,Sasuke."said the grass ninja. Sasuke just smirked.

"Neo's sharingan is only stronger than mine for now,but soon I'll be stronger than Neo could ever hope to be."said Sasuke.

"Is that right?"asked the grass ninja while still smiling. Team 7 glared at the grass ninja before Neo felt something unusual. He then quickly whipped around to find a giant snake headed toward them.

"GUYS,MOVE!"shouted Neo before Sasuke,and Sakura looked back,and saw the snake. Neo,Sasuke,and Sakura quickly leaped out of the way,but when Naruto looked back the snake ate him.

"NARUTO!"shouted Sakura.

"_IT ATE ME! HEY YOU,SPIT ME OUT THIS INSTANT!"_Naruto shouted from within the snake as it slithered away. Neo then glared at the grass ninja.

"That was your doing,wasn't it?"asked Neo.

"Maybe,but if you want the truth then you'll have to beat me."said the grass ninja. He then placed his index finger on his lower eye lid before pulling it down.

"Why don't I let you three figure this one out."said the grass ninja. Suddenly,Sasuke,and Sakura dropped to their knees while trembling causing Neo to whip around,and look at them.

"Sasuke! Sakura!"shouted Neo. The grass ninja laughed causing Neo to whip back around,and glare at the ninja.

"Fascinating! It seems that the genjutsu only affected those two,but was completely unaffective on you,Neo Uchiha."said the grass ninja.

"Who are you,and what do you want?"asked Neo. The grass ninja chuckled.

"Heheheh,I want the power of the sharingan,and I was originally going after your friend,Sasuke Uchiha,but now that I have seen that your sharingan is far superior to Sasuke's I think I'll take your's instead."said the grass ninja. Neo growled in anger.

"Well,you'll get my sharingan over my dead body,you snake BASTARD!"Neo shouted the last part as he made a single handsign. "MULTI-SHADOW CONE JUTSU!" Just then,thousands of Neo shadow clones appeared all around the ninja.

"Heheheh,impressive."said the grass ninja as he looked at all the shadow clones.

"To protect my friends,that is my nindo,my ninja way!"shouted Neo (real) before he,and his shadow clones converged on the grass ninja.

-With Sasuke,and Sakura-

Sasuke,and Sakura were still frozen in place by the horrid genjutsu that the grass ninja cast. '_That genjutsu was so real! It actually felt like I died._'thought Sasuke. He then looked toward Sakura who was still trembling. He then looked over toward where Neo,and the grass ninja were fighting to see the grass ninja cutting down another shadow clone giving him a total of 300 shadow clones destroyed,and counting.

'_I've got to do something._'thought Sasuke as he shakily pulled out a kunai.

-Back with Neo-

The grass ninja had destroyed the last shadow clone when the real Neo appeared,and punched him in the jaw sending him crashing into a tree. When the dust cleared the grass ninja was still standing,but the right half of his face was torn to reveal pale white skin,purple around the eye,and a golden eye with a slit pupil. Neo's eyes visible widened as he deactivated his sharingan.

"What the hell are you?!"asked Neo. The grass ninja then summoned a large snake which then shot toward Neo.

"NEO!"shouted Sasuke.

'_That snake is too big! I wouldn't be able to get out of the way in time!_'thought Neo.

"EAT SNOT,SHIT HEAD!"shouted a voice before Naruto appeared,and landed on the snake's head causing it to drop straight on the ground before disappearing. Neo was relieved Naruto was okay,but when the Uzumaki turned to face Neo,said Uchiha's eyes widened. What he saw was Naruto with unruly hair,claw-like nails,fang-like k-9 teeth,darker whisker marks on both cheeks,and blood red eyes with slit pupils.

"**You okay,Neo?**"asked Naruto (Nine-Tails' chakra). Neo nodded his head.

"Yeah,thanks Naruto."said Neo. Suddenly,the grass ninja extended his tongue,and wrapped it around Naruto before pulling him up to him.

"**Hey,what's the big idea?! Let me go!**"demanded Naruto.

"It seems the demon fox is still alive,and is sealed inside you,Naruto."said the grass ninja as he wove through handsigns. Once he was finished,all five fingers on his right hand began glowing with blue chakra. He then lifted Naruto's shirt up to reveal the seal that was on his stomach.

"This seal is proof. It appears on your stomach like a tattoo."said the grass ninja before he slammed his right hand on the seal. "FIVE-PRONGED SEAL!"

"**AAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH****!**"screamed Naruto before his nails,and teeth changed back to normal. Naruto's eyes then changed back to normal before he lost consciousness. The grass ninja then tossed Naruto aside.

"NARUTO!"shouted Sasuke before he jumped toward the grass ninja,and cocked his fist back. The grass ninja then ducked Sasuke's punch before uppercutting the Uchiha in the stomach,and backhanding him into a tree,knocking him clean out. Sakura,who finally recovered from the genjutsu,saw Sasuke being backhanded into the tree,and instantly panicked.

"SASUKE!"screamed Sakura as she rushed to Sasuke's side. The grass ninja chuckled.

"Doesn't it piss you off how that pink haired girl always puts Sasuke's well being before anyone else,Neo?"asked the grass ninja. Neo gave him a confused look.

"What are you talking about?"asked Neo.

"I mean that,if you wish it,I can give you the power to destroy anyone that has wronged you. What do you say?"said the grass ninja. Neo then looked at the ninja,and then at Sakura before sighing.

"Having the power to kill anybody who did me wrong would be nice...but if it means becoming like you,a heartless being who doesn't care about anyone,then I'd rather suffer with being attacked by everyone if it means protecting the people I care about!"said Neo as he glared at the grass ninja. The grass ninja chuckled before ripping off the rest of the torn skin revealing his true face before weaving through handsigns.

"Fine then. My name is Orochimaru. Should you wish to meet me again,you best get through this exam."said the grass ninja as he continued weaving through handsigns. Orochimaru's headband then changed from one with the insignia of the Hidden Grass to one with the insignia of the Hidden Sound. He then extended his neck toward Neo before biting him on the left side of his neck.

"CURSE MARK OF HEAVEN SEAL!"said Orochimaru.

"AAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH!"Neo screamed out in pain causing Sakura to whip around,and gasp.

"NEO!"screamed Sakura as she jumped to her feet,pulled out a kunai,and ran toward him. Orochimaru then pulled his head back as Sakura reached Neo. The Uchiha grabbed the spot where Orochimaru bit him as he collapsed to his knees. Sakura knelt by him,and looked at the spot to see that the bite marks had changed into the three tomoes of the sharingan. Sakura glared at Orochimaru.

"What did you do to him?"asked Sakura angrily. Orochimaru chuckled as he tossed his earth scroll to Sakura whom picked it up.

"I simply left him with a parting gift. A little,how you say,power boost. Well,if he survives the process,that is."said Orochimaru. Neo then looked at Orochimaru as pain coursed throughout his body.

"Oro...chimaru...you...bastard!"strained Neo. Orochimaru laughed.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Neo,you will come to me for power!"said Orochimaru before he sunk into the ground.

-Meanwhile-

Having learned of Orochimaru's presence in the Forest of Death,Anko was jump through the trees,trying to find the rogue ninja. '_Where are you,Orochimaru? I've waited too long for the chance to kill you,and I'm not about to let you slip away again!_'thought Anko. She then spotted a figure coming toward her. As the figure got closer,she saw who it was.

'_Orochimaru! I finally found you!_'thought Anko as she landed on a large tree branch. Orochimaru then landed on the same tree branch.

"Ah,Anko! It's so good to see my former pupil again."said Orochimaru with the same crooked grin.

"I've been waiting a long time for-."said Anko before an unbearable pain shot through her left shoulder,interrupting her,and causing her to drop to one knee as she grabbed her shoulder.

"Heheheheh,well,I'm glad to see your Curse Mark isn't completely dormant."said Orochimaru. Anko glared at Orochimaru.

"W-Why are you here?"asked Anko. Orochimaru chuckled.

"Old time's sake. I've been enjoying the thrill of this exam."said Orochimaru. He then looked back toward where team 7 was.

"I even left my mark on a young Hidden Leaf prodigy."said Orochimaru.

"Y-You mean that S-Sasuke Uchiha?"asked Anko. Orochimaru shook his head.

"You should know who it is. Let's just say it falls under the term: like sensei,like student."said Orochimaru before he sunk into the tree branch,and disappeared.

'_Like sensei,like student? No,he didn't!_'thought Anko as the pain finally disappeared,and she took off at top speed to find team 7.

-Back with team 7-

Neo was thrashing on the ground from the pain,and Sakura was in tears because there appeared to be nothing she could do for him.

"S-Sasuke?"asked Sakura as she looked toward where Sasuke lay only to find the Uchiha was still unconscious.

"Naruto?"asked Sakura as she then looked toward the Uzumaki only to find that he too was still unconscious.

"AAAARRRRGGGHHHHH!"screamed Neo as he held his head,and forced himself to his knees. Sakura then turned back toward Neo.

"Why...can't...I...ever...get...it...right?"strain ed Neo through gritted teeth. He then grabbed the necklace around Sakura's neck causing the girl to go wide eyed. He then forced himself to smile before finally collapsing,and losing consciousness.

'_I have to find someplace safe for them._'thought Sakura.

-Meanwhile-

Three Hidden Sound ninja were watching from the trees. "Let's go,Dosu!"said one of the Sound ninja.

"Not yet,Zaku. We'll wait until dawn."said Dosu.

-Evening-

Sakura had managed to get Naruto,Sasuke,and Neo under a large tree that's roots were more above ground. After making sure that Naruto,and Sasuke were okay,Sakura tended to Neo. She removed his headband,and felt his forehead only to pull her hand away quickly.

'_He's burning up. I have to try to cool him down._'thought Sakura as she pulled out a rag from her shuriken pouch,went to a stream a few feet away,wet it,walked back over,and placed it on Neo's forehead.

'_I'd better set traps just in case._'thought Sakura as she went to place down ninja traps.

-The Next Morning-

A tired,and weary Sakura sat by a still unconscious Neo,Sasuke,and Naruto. "Well,well. I see that you are still awake,but you must be tired by now."said a voice causing Sakura to whip around,and see the three Sound ninja: Dosu,Zaku,and Kin.

"Who are you three? I already know that you work for that Orochimaru guy. What is this mark on Neo's neck?"said Sakura. All three Sound ninja's eyes went wide with surprise.

"What is Orochimaru planning?"asked Dosu. "We're here for Neo Uchiha. Wake him up!" Sakura glared at Dosu,Zaku,and Kin.

"Leave him alone! He's not well!"said Sakura. Zaku just laughed.

"Fine,we'll just take care of you."said Zaku. Dosu then dashed at Sakura.

"LEAF HURRICANE!"shouted a voice as someone came in,and struck Dosu sending him flying back. Sakura then looked to see that it was Rock Lee that had saved her.

"Lee?"asked Sakura. Lee looked at Sakura,and gave her a big grin,and a thumbs up.

"Do not worry,Sakura. I have come to your aid."said Lee. He then turned back to the three Sound ninja.

"He hit pretty hard,but he still isn't a match for me."said Dosu as he dashed at Lee. The taijutsu genin loosened the bandages around his arms.

'_I am sorry,Guy-sensei,but I will have to use that technique._'thought Lee as he ran at the Dosu. When the two were close,Lee thrusted his leg up,kicking Dosu in the chin,and sending him flying straight up. Lee then appeared behind him,and wrapped the bandages around him.

"PRIMARY LOTUS!"shouted Lee as he slammed Dosu into the ground. Lee then leaped back.

'_It was not enough._'thought Lee as Dosu stood up.

"Heh,not bad,but now it's my turn."said Dosu as he pulled back his sleeves to reveal that he was wearing gauntlets. "You may surpass me in taijutsu,but even you can't beat sound style jutsu." Dosu then emitted a sonic vibration from his gauntlets that hit Lee,and sent him flying into a tree,knocking him out.

"Lee!"shouted Sakura before Kin appeared behind her,and grabbed her by her long pink hair. "AARGH!"

"Look at yourself. You're so weak because you focused on your looks more than your training. Pathetic!"said Kin before she yanked Sakura's hair.

"AAARRGGH!"screamed Sakura. '_I have to protect them._' Sakura then pulled out a kunai,and,usng the kunai,cut her hair to get free. She then stabbed the kunai in Kin's leg before leaping back.

"AARGH! YOU BITCH!"screamed Kin as she yanked the kunai out of her leg.

"I won't let you have Neo,Naruto,or Sasuke. Even if I die,I'll protect them!"Sakura boldly declared. Suddenly,the air became thick,and hard to breath causing everyone to look toward where Neo,Naruto,and Sasuke were laying to see Neo standing. Sakura eyes widened,however,when she saw Neo's appearance. Neo's hair had become more unruly,his nails looked like claws,his k-9 teeth looked like fangs,and his eyes were blood red with slits for pupils,but he also had black flame-like tattoos along the entire left half of his body,and face. Red,and purple chakra swirled around him as he glared at the Sound ninja that dared to attack Sakura.

"**Sakura,did they do this to you?**"asked Neo (Curse Mark 1st state/Ten-Tails chakra). Sakura couldn't believe her eyes. Neo looked more...malicious than before. She could feel the killing intent rolling off of Neo in his current state.

"Damn,his Curse Mark has awakened!"said Dosu. Neo then looked at Dosu before pointing at him.

"**You're first.**"growled Neo as he started walking toward Dosu. The Sound ninja then fired off another sonic vibration at a tree,smashing it to pieces,and sent the sharp pieces that were left flying at Neo. The Uchiha stopped before inhaling deeply.

"**FIRE STYLE: FIRE BALL JUTSU!**"shouted Neo before he blew a large fire ball at the wood pieces,burning them to ashes before he continued walking.

"W-WHAT THE HELL! HE DIDN'T EVEN FORM HANDSIGNS!"shouted a surprised Dosu.

"**You fight with your arms because they're the only way you can produce those sonic vibrations.**"said Neo before he disappeared,reappeared behind Dosu,grabbed his arms,and pulled them back as far as he could while he had his foot on Dosu's back. "**So let's just see how well you can fight without your arms!**"

"N-NO,PLEASE DON'T!"screamed Dosu as Neo pulled his arms back further,and dislocated them in the process.

"**Heh heh heh!**"Neo chuckled as he smiled a malicious smile before pulling Dosu's arms completely off. Blood sprayed out of the severed limbs as Dosu fell face first on the ground.

"DOSU!"screamed Zaku as he dashed at Neo to get revenge for his fallen comrade. Neo inhaled deeply.

"**FIRE STYLE: GREAT FIRE ANNIHILATION!**"shouted Neo before he blew a large stream of fire at Zaku.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"screamed Zaku as he was consumed by the flames,and burned to ashes. Kin,after witnessing both her teammates' demises,tried to run,but as she turned around she saw Neo right in front of her causing her to fall on her back,and vainly try to crawl away. Neo then slammed his foot into Kin's stomach causing the girl to cough up blood.

"P-Please spare me. Here,take the scroll. Just don't kill me!"begged Kin as she held up her teams heaven scroll. Neo took the scroll,looked at it for a moment,and then tossed it aside.

"**Answer me this. Were you gonna spare Sakura?**"said Neo. When Kin didn't answer Neo glared at her.

"**Then that's my answer.**"said Neo as his right hand became encased in lightning. Suddenly,the chidori became purple due to the purple chakra that was pouring out of Neo's body. Sakura couldn't believe how cold,and merciless Neo had become because of his new power.

'_Neo...I...I have to stop him!_'thought Sakura.

"**I don't know what this Curse Mark is,but I don't give a damn! The power it's given me is intoxicating. NOW I CAN KILL ANYONE WHO GETS IN MY WAY!**"Neo shouted the last part as he lifted his arm with the purple chidori up. When he went to thrust it down on to Kin,however,two arms encircled Neo's chest from behind causing him to stop. Neo looked over his left shoulder to see that those arms belonged to one Sakura Haruno.

"**Sakura?**"asked Neo.

"PLEASE STOP,NEO! THIS ISN'T YOU! THAT CURSE MARK IS THE REASON YOU'RE ACTING SO COLD! FIGHT IT,PLEASE!"screamed Sakura. Neo was about to throw her off when he saw something that made his eyes widen. She was crying. Sakura Haruno was crying because of him. Because of what the Curse Mark was making him do. What it had made him become. The purple chidori disappeared as Neo lifted his foot off of Kin,allowing the Sound ninja to scramble away. The red,and purple chakra swirling around Neo disappeared before his nails,and teeth returned to normal,and the black flame-like tattoos of the Curse Mark receded back to the three tomoes on the left side of the back of his neck. Lastly,Neo's eyes returned to their normal jade green with normal pupils. He then grabbed Sakura's hands,and removed them,but didn't let go.

"Sakura..."Neo (normal) said gaining the pinkette's attention,"...I'm sorry."

-To Be Continued-

* * *

Neo Shinshiro: Damn,that was a long chapter! It was even longer than chapter 5 of Bleach Chronicles Vol.1,and that was long! Anyway,that's it for this chapter,but there are still more to come so stay tuned. As always,read,review,comment,and don't flame. Peace,I'm out!


	3. Chapter 3

Neo Shinshiro: Hey everyone! In the last chapter Neo Uchiha got the Curse Mark.

Neo Uchiha: Yeah,and it hurts like HELL!

Neo Shinshiro: True,but now you have even more power,so now you have chunin level strength.

Neo: Yeah,but I wish Anko would take that damn triple seal off.

Neo Shinshiro: Anyway,on with the show! Uchiha,if you would?

Neo:Fine.

Neo Uchiha (Disclaimer): Neo Shinshiro doesn't own Naruto,or it's characters. If he did,then he would've given Naruto the Curse Mark instead of Sasuke.

* * *

Chapter 9: The Pervy Sannin!

-Forest of Death-

Neo,and Sakura were sitting by the still unconscious Naruto,and Sasuke. Neo picked up his headband,and tied it back around his forehead.

"Neo..?"asked Sakura. Neo shook his head.

"Sakura...don't tell Naruto,or Sasuke about the Curse Mark on my neck. I don't want them to worry about me."said Neo.

"Are you okay?"asked Sakura. Neo just flashed her a big grin.

"Hehehe,nothin' to worry about. I got it under control."said Neo. '_But for how long I don't know._' Sakura,however,wasn't convinced.

'_That smile...wasn't a real one. Neo..._'thought Sakura. Suddenly,Naruto,and Sasuke sat up.

"Owwww! What happened?"asked Naruto.

"You got your ass handed to ya."said Neo. It took a few minutes for it to register on Naruto what Neo meant.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT! IF WE EVER COME ACROSS THAT BASTARD AGAIN,HE'S TOAST! BELIEVE IT!"shouted Naruto.

"Sakura,how much time do we have?"asked Sasuke.

"About a day,and a half."said Sakura. Sasuke then pulled out both the Heaven,and Earth scrolls.

"We have both scrolls,so we should head for the tower as soon as possible."said Sasuke. Naruto,and Neo nodded their heads.

"Yeah,I don't agree with Sasuke on a lot of things,but I agree with him on this."said Neo. Sasuke then handed Neo the Heaven scroll. Neo,and Sasuke then activated their Sharingan.

"Let's go!"said Sasuke before Team 7 took to the trees.

-Later-

Team 7 was leaping through the trees when Neo,with his Sharinagn still active,noticed a chakra signal nearby. He then stopped on a tree branch causing the rest of the team to stop as well.

"What is it,Neo?"asked Sasuke.

"There is a chakra signal nearby,and the way it's pulsing is..."said Neo. Sasuke shook his head as he deactivated his Sharingan.

"We don't have time to worry about that. We have to get to the tower."said Sakura. Neo then looked at his teammates.

"You guys go ahead. I have to check it out."said Neo before he turned,and leaped off in the direction of the unknown chakra.

-Meanwhile-

A Hidden Grass ninja,Karin,was running from a large bear. "HOW DARE MY TEAMMATES ABANDON ME! HELP!"screamed Karin as she ran for her life.

"RRRAAAARGH!"roared the bear as it chased Karin. Soon,the young red head found herself cornered between a large tree,and the bear. As the bear stood on it's back paws,and prepared to kill Karin,a kunai embedded itself in the bear's side causing the bear to roar out in pain. Karin looked toward where the kunai came from to see Neo standing on a branch.

"Sorry pal,but I'm afraid that she ain't on the menu."said Neo as his right hand became encased in lightning. He then jumped off the branch,and dived straight at the bear. As he got close,Neo thrusted the chidori at the bear,hitting hit dead in the chest followed by a burst of lightning.

"CHIDORI!"shouted Neo. He then pulled his hand out of the dead bear's chest before the corpse collapsed on the ground. Neo then turned toward Karin.

"You okay?"asked Neo. Karin nodded her head.

"Y-Yeah. Who are you?"said Karin. Neo placed his thumb on his headband.

"Name's Neo Uchiha. I'm a ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village,and a member of the Uchiha Clan...or what's left of it."said Neo as he grinned at Karin. "Who are you?" Karin stood up.

"I'm Karin of the Hidden Grass Village."said the red head. Neo then noticed that Karin looked tense.

"You can relax,Karin. I'm not here to take your team's scroll. I came because I felt that someone was in trouble."said Neo. Karin then visibly relaxed,but then blushed upon recounting what Neo just said.

'_His chakra feels so warm,and kind._'thought Karin. "Why would you help someone from another village?"

"Because I want people to see that I'm not a monster,but most of all,I don't want people to die for no reason."said Neo. He then folded his arms behind his head as he turned away from Karin.

"I'll protect the friends I have with my life."said Neo before he looked back at Karin with a big grin. "That's my nindo,my ninja way!" Karin blushed bright red.

'_He's the one I..._'thought Karin. Neo then started walking away.

"W-Wait!"said Karin as she called out to Neo.

"Relax,we'll see each other again..."said Neo before he looked back at Karin with a confident smile. "...and you'll be calling me Feudal Lord when we do." Neo then leaped into the trees,and disappeared from sight. Karin smiled a small smile.

'_I hope so,and I also hope that I'll be your..._'thought Karin.

-With Neo-

'_Alright,now to catch up with Naruto,Sasuke,and Sakura._'thought Neo. Suddenly,an explosion erupted,and Neo saw smoke coming from the location of the tower.

'_Hang on guys! I'm coming!_'thought Neo as he activated his three tomoed Sharingan,poured chakra into his legs,and took off at full speed through the trees to regroup with his team.

-With Naruto,Sasuke,and Sakura-

The remaining three members of Team 7 had made it to the tower,but also encountered Kabuto Yakushi,a Hidden Leaf ninja that they met before the start of the first exam,and wound up in a battle against him.

"But why,Kabuto?!"asked Naruto.

"Yeah,you helped us during the first part of the exam."said Sakura. Kabuto chuckled.

"Let's just say that was for my own personal gain,and besides in this part of the exam you've gotta do whatever it takes to win."said Kabuto as his hands became encased in blue chakra. He then dashed at the three. Sasuke then wove through handsigns before inhaling deeply while Naruto produced five shadow clones.

"FIRE STYLE: PHOENIX FLOWER JUTSU!"said Sasuke as he blew several fire balls at Kabuto,but the Leaf ninja managed to dodge them. Naruto,and his clones ran at Kabuto,but the Leaf ninja,using his chakra enhanced fists,cut down each of the clones before batting away Naruto like he was nothing. As Kabuto got closer,Sasuke dashed at Kabuto,but the Leaf ninja jumped over him,landed behind him,and kicked him in the back sending Sasuke flying forward,and colliding with Naruto. Kabuto then turned toward Sakura who had a kunai in hand,and was ready for a fight.

"Do you really think you can take me on? Sasuke,and Naruto couldn't,and Neo isn't here to protect you."said Kabuto.

"I don't need them to protect me!"Sakura boldly stated. Kabuto just chuckled before he disappeared,reappeared behind Sakura,and punched the pinkette in the back before kicking her,and sending her into a tree. Kabuto then walked toward Sakura.

"You can't do anything for yourself,or your teammates."said Kabuto. "So how about I put you out of everyone's misery." Kabuto then lifted his hand up,but when he thrusted his hand down,Sakura suddenly disappeared. Kabuto then whipped around to see Neo holding Sakura bridal style before placing her on her own feet.

"You okay,Sakura?"asked Neo. Sakura nodded her head.

"Yeah,I'm okay. Thanks,Neo."said Sakura. Neo then turned toward Naruto,and Sasuke who were picking themselves up.

"Sasuke,Naruto,you two good?"asked Neo.

"I'm fine."said Sasuke. Naruto just grinned.

"YEP!"said Naruto. Neo then glared at Kabuto. The Leaf ninja then noticed that Neo's Sharingan tomoes were spinning rapidly.

"You seem upset."said Kabuto in a mocking tone. Kabuto's eyes went wide,however,when he saw Neo's Sharingan shift into it's Mangekyo form.

"You don't even have the first clue about how angry I really am."said Neo (Mangekyo Sharingan). Suddenly,Neo gripped his left shoulder in pain.

'_No,not now!_'thought Neo. Kabuto chuckled.

"Why don't you show me that new power of your's."suggested Kabuto.

"I don't know what you're talking about."Neo lied. Kabuto laughed.

"I know Orochimaru placed his Curse Mark on you,and I know you've already used it to kill two Sound ninja. So c'mon,and show me it."said Kabuto. Naruto then stepped up.

"What are you talking about? Neo doesn't have any Curse Mark on him,so quit trying to screw with our heads!"said Naruto. Neo then stepped past Naruto.

"Neo?"asked Naruto. Neo sighed.

"While you,and Sasuke were unconscious,I fought Orochimaru,but even I wasn't strong enough to beat him,and then,as a "reward" for showing him my potential he bit me on the left side of my neck,and left some mark that was shaped like the three tomoes of the sharingan. He said that it was a power boost,and that I would seek him out for power."said Neo as he closed his eyes. Suddenly,the Curse Mark over took the left side of his body,and face. Neo then opened his eyes (which were still in their Mangekyo Sharingan form).

"**But I don't want anything to do with that bastard. One day,I'll find a way to remove this Curse Mark,but until that day I'll use it,and the power it grants me to protect my friends,and my village from bastards like you,and him!**"said Neo (Curse Mark 1st state) before he disappeared. Kabuto looked around for Neo until a hand grabbed his shoulder causing him to look back,and see Neo behind him with his right hand encased in lightning.

"**I promise you.**"said Neo before he thrusted the chidori at Kabuto,hitting him square in the back,and causing an explosion. When the smoke cleared,Neo was standing there with a log at his feet.

"**Substitution.**"said Neo.

"He took off after using substitution."said Sasuke. Neo then started to go after him when a hand grabbed his shoulder. Neo then looked to see Anko.

"**Anko?**"asked Neo. Anko's eyes widened upon seeing the Curse Mark covering the left side of Neo's face,and body.

'_First me...and now him. Orochimaru,you bastard!_'thought Anko. "Neo,are you okay?"

"**Of course I am. I've never been better.**"said Neo. Anko shook her head.

"Neo...surpress the Curse Mark."said Anko. Neo gave Anko a confused look until he saw the look in her eyes. It was disappointment,but not directed at Neo himself. He then forced the Curse Mark back to it's original state on the left side of his neck before deactivating his Mangekyo Sharingan.

"I wanna see you in the Hokage's office after this half of the exam is over."said Anko before she disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

'_That...was the Curse Mark? It made Neo a completely different person._'thought Sasuke. Team 7 then went inside the tower.

-Tower-

Once inside,Naruto spoke up. "Well,we're here so let's see what's in those scrolls already!"said Naruto. Neo,and Sasuke then opened the Heaven,and Earth scrolls. As soon as the scrolls opened,smoke billowed out before Iruka appeared.

"Iruka-sensei!"said a surprised Naruto. Iruka smiled.

"Congratulations on passing the second part of the chunin exams,you four!"said Iruka. "But the exam only gets more difficult from here so if you wanna quit,now is the time."

"NOT A CHANCE! BELIEVE IT!"shouted Naruto. Iruka then looked at Neo.

"Not on your life! We completed two parts of this exam anyway,so I say we should see this through 'til the end."said Neo. Iruka then looked at Sasuke,and Sakura.

"Well,we are close to the end,so we might as well."said Sakura. Sasuke just smirked.

"There is no way I'm giving up now."said Sasuke before he looked at Naruto,and Neo. "You two are the ones I want to fight the most." Naruto just folded his arms behind his head,and grinned while Neo just smirked. Iruka nodded his head in approval.

"Alright,you four are free to return to the village. There will be a two week free period between tomorrow,and the day of the preliminaries for the third part of the exam. Good luck!"said Iruka before he disappeared.

-Village-

Naruto,Neo,Sasuke,and Sakura all were walking through the streets of the village. "I've been meaning to ask this,but what happened to your hair,Sakura?"asked Naruto. Sakura then remembered that she had cut her hair using a kunai in order to escape the enemies grip.

"I thought I would try a new look."said Sakura as she ran her hand through her pink hair before looking at Sasuke with star-filled eyes. "Do you like it,Sasuke?" Neo then glared at both Sasuke,and Sakura before feeling the burning sensation of the Curse Mark.

"Hey Neo,what's with the glare?"asked a ticked off Sakura who noticed Neo glaring at Sasuke (but missed him glaring at her). Neo then gripped his shoulder before shaking his head.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. I'll see you guys,later."said Neo in an angry tone before he leaped up to the rooftops,and took off deeper into the village leaving behind his now confused teammates.

-Meanwhile-

Anko was speaking with Sarutobi (the Third Hokage) when someone knocked on the door. "Come in!"said Sarutobi without taking his eyes off of Anko. The door opened,and someone walked in.

"It's been awhile,Sarutobi-sensei."said the mystery person before Sarutobi looked at the person,and smiled.

"Jiraiya,it has been too long."said Sarutobi as he greeted his former student.

"So what was so important that you called me back to the village?"asked Jiraiya. Sarutobi then got a worried look on his face.

"You know about Anko here?"asked Sarutobi as he pointed at Anko.

"Yeah. She was Orochimaru's student back when he was a Hidden Leaf ninja,and she was the first one to be branded with the Curse Mark. Why?"said Jiraiya.

"A genin that I've taken under my wing...was branded with the same Curse Mark as I was by Orochimaru during the second half of the chunin exams."said Anko. Jiraiya's eyebrows furrowed at the news.

"That's why I called you here,Jiraiya. I want you to seal the young Uchiha's Curse Mark away."said Sarutobi. Jiraiya nodded his head.

"I understand,but..."said Jiraiya.

"But what,sir?"asked Anko. Jiraiya sighed.

"Orochimaru had to have improved his Curse Mark by now,so the seal that was used to seal your Curse Mark away won't work this time."said Jiraiya. "I can still seal this Uchiha kid's Curse Mark,but the seal I'm gonna use will only work depending on the boy's will."

"What do you mean,Jiraiya?"asked Sarutobi.

"The seal I'm gonna use will form around the Curse Mark itself in the form of a ring of kanji,but it will only hold back the Curse Mark if the kid refuses to use it. In short,as long as he doesn't depend on the Curse Mark then the seal will contain it,but if he wants to use it then the seal won't work."explained Jiraiya. Sarutobi sighed.

"I guess we have no choice."said Sarutobi. Someone then knocked on the door.

"Come in!"ordered Sarutobi. The door then opened to reveal Neo Uchiha.

"Hey old man Third! Hey Anko!"said Neo. He then noticed Jiraiya.

"Who is this old guy?"asked Neo causing a tick mark to appear on Jiraiya's forehead.

"Old guy?! I'll have you know,brat,that I am the one,and only Toad Sage Jiraiya!"said Jiraiya as he struck a pose. Neo looked at Jiraiya with an unimpressed expression.

"Never heard of ya."deadpanned Neo causing Jiraiya to faceplant.

"Can we just get this over with."said Jiraiya. Neo then got a confused look.

"Get what over with?"asked Neo.

"Lord Jiraiya is going to seal your Curse Mark."said Anko. Neo's eyebrows disappeared into his hair.

"Seal...my Curse Mark?"asked Neo. "Why?"

"That Curse Mark links you to Orochimaru. Everytime you use it he is able to see what you see. That can put the whole village in danger."said Jiraiya. Neo's eyes widened slightly at the news.

"Isn't there some way to cut the connection?"asked Neo. Jiraiya shook his head.

"Not unless the Curse Mark is removed completely,and I don't know how to remove it."said Jiraiya. Neo sighed as he sat down.

"Alright,let's get this over with."said Neo as he pulled his shirt collar down enough to where the Curse Mark was visible. Jiraiya then made a few handsigns before his hand began glowing with blue chakra. He then placed his hand directly on the Curse Mark. Pain instantly shot through Neo's entire body causing the Uchiha boy to grip the chair so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

'_Orochimaru really does want this kid cause he made this Curse Mark ten times stronger than the one on Anko._'thought Jiraiya as he pumped more chakra into his hand. Soon a black ring formed around the Curse Mark. Jiraiya then removed his hand allowing Neo to grab his shoulder.

"Did you do it?"asked Sarutobi. Jiraiya nodded his head as he wiped sweat off his brow.

"Yeah,but that Curse Mark put up one hell of a fight."said Jiraiya. He then looked at Neo.

"Remember kid,that seal will only work if you resist the Curse Mark. If you don't then the seal has no power. Got it?"said Jiraiya. Neo nodded his head.

"Yeah,I got it."said Neo as he stood up,and readjusted his shirt. "I'm gonna be in the training grounds if anyone needs me." Neo then jumped onto the window ledge before leaping off toward the training grounds.

"Jeez,what's his problem?!"asked Jiraiya. Sarutobi sighed.

"Do you recall the Nine-Tailed Fox's,and the Ten-Tailed Wolf's attack on the Leaf twelve years ago?"asked Sarutobi. Jiraiya nodded his head.

"Yeah,but I wasn't in the village at the time,but I also know that kid is the Ten-Tails' Jinchuriki,and that Uzumaki kid is the Nine-Tails' Jinchuriki,too."said Jiraiya. Sarutobi nodded his head.

"Yes. Naruto,and Neo have been hated by the villagers for as long as they've been alive because they carry inside of them the Nine-Tailed Fox,and the Ten-Tailed Wolf,but there is also a great difference in how the two were treated."said Sarutobi prompting Jiraiya to give his old sensei a questioning look.

"What do you mean by that,Sensei?"asked Jiraiya.

"All of the villagers avoided Naruto,and Neo,but where as Naruto was shunned,Neo was hunted down like an animal."said Sarutobi causing Jiraiya's eyes to widen in surprise while Anko left for she didn't want to here about Neo's many near-death experiences.

"Hunted down...like an animal?"asked Jiraiya. Sarutobi nodded his head.

"Yes. When he was born he had the largest chakra capacity in the entire history of the Hidden Leaf. Even larger than that of the First Hokage,Hashirama Senju."said Sarutobi causing Jiraiya's eyes to widen again.

"Larger than Lord First?! How is that possible?"asked Jiraiya.

"His parents were that of an Uchiha,and a Senju."said Sarutobi.

"WHAT?!"asked/shouted Jiraiya as he fell back from surprise. After recovering,he sat back down.

"That information is S-rank,and cannot leave this room."said Sarutobi. "Anyway,the villagers would chase Neo day in,and day out with weapons,and attempt to kill him. When they caught him they would beat him without mercy. No matter how much he would beg them to stop they would just continue to beat him. It got so bad that I myself had to intervene just to get them to stop. I then had some Anbu follow Neo to protect him if the villagers ever came after him,but soon the villagers began paying the very Anbu,that I assigned to protect Neo,to kill him. They would rig everything Neo used to explode,poison his food,and water,and even attempt assassinations." Jiraiya glared at the floor as his hands shook with angry at the villagers.

'_Heartless. They're all heartless._'thought Jiraiya.

"One night,about five years ago,I was walking through the village when I heard a scream. I ran to the source of the scream only to find a blood soaked alley with bodies of villagers,and ninja alike lying everywhere. Standing in the middle of the massacre was Neo,but his eyes had changed. That night he had awakened his Sharingan. At that time his Sharingan only had a single tomoe in each eye,but that was all he needed. Neo,upon seeing me standing there,deactivated his Sharingan while profusely apologizing for what he had done. He explained how all the ninja,and villagers in that area cornered him,and were about to kill him when he lost control of his emotions. He said that he couldn't remember what happened after he lost control of his emotions. The next day,I banished all those who were involved,and still living from the village,but they told me that as long as he lived they would never stop."said Sarutobi. Jiraiya,at this point,was visibly shaking with anger. Sarutobi held up his hand.

"Calm yourself,Jiraiya. The villagers only attacked Neo because they were afraid of the Ten-Tailed Wolf,not Neo directly."said Sarutobi causing Jiraiya to calm down. The Toad Sage then stood up before letting himself out.

-Training Grounds-

Neo was training against two hundred shadow clones. He dashed through the clones taking them out one by one. Neo,however,hadn't a clue that he was being watched. After Neo struck down the last clone,he heard clapping,and whipped around to see Jiraiya sitting against a tree.

"Not bad,not bad at all. Facing two hundred shadow clones at once,and being able to beat them all without breaking a sweat."said Jiraiya. Neo gave Jiraiya a confused look.

"What do you want,Old Timer?"asked Neo causing several tick marks to appear on Jiraiya's forehead.

"I TOLD YOU I AM THE TOAD SAGE JIRAIYA!"yelled Jiraiya as he jumped to his feet.

"Alright,alright! Geez,I'm bad with remembering names,okay."said Neo. Jiraiya then let out an exasperated sigh.

"Anyway,what are you doing here?"asked Neo. Jiraiya then flashed a grin.

"I came out here to see how strong you really are,and I have to say that your strength is impressive,so..."said Jiraiya.

"So what?"asked Neo. Jiraiya chuckled.

"How about I teach you a jutsu that the Fourth Hokage developed?"suggested Jiraiya. Neo's eyes lit up with excitement.

"YES,TEACH ME! TEACH ME!"Neo shouted excitedly. Jiraiya held up his hands.

"Whoa,calm down! I'll teach ya,but only if you call me Jiraiya-sensei."said Jiraiya.

"Hell,I'd call ya Lord Jiraiya,but okay."said Neo causing Jiraiya to faceplant.

'_I coulda gotten him to call me Lord Jiraiya?! IDIOT!_'thought Jiraiya. After recovering,Jiraiya held out his right hand.

"I'll show you the jutsu I'm gonna teach ya,and then explain how to form,and use it."said Jiraiya. He then began waving his left hand over his right in a circular motion while focusing chakra to his right hand. Soon,a sphere of blue chakra formed causing Neo's eyes to widen in amazement.

"Now watch."said Jiraiya as he turned toward a tree,dashed at it,and thrusted the jutsu into the tree. "RASENGAN!" The tree blew apart the second the Rasengan came into contact with it.

"WHOA!"said an amazed Neo. Jiraiya chuckled.

"That jutsu is called Rasengan,and was developed by the Fourth Hokage. It's a jutsu that is formed in the palm of the ninja's hand by focusing chakra into the palm of the hand,and focusing it into a rotating sphere shape. It takes years of practice,and a lot of chakra control to create."Jiraiya explained. Neo then held out his right hand,and focused chakra into the palm of his hand while waving his left hand over his right hand in a circular motion. Soon,a sphere of blue chakra formed in Neo's right hand surprising Jiraiya.

'_HE'S ACTUALLY GETTING IT?! WHO THE HELL IS THIS KID?!_'thought a surprised Jiraiya. Suddenly,Neo's Rasengan began to go erratic.

"Huh?"asked Neo before it exploded. When the dust cleared,Neo was laying on the ground with slight burn marks,and was smoking slightly.

"Uuuuuhhhhhh."groaned Neo. Jiraiya shook his head.

"You can't lose focus for even a second,or the jutsu will fail."said Jiraiya.

"R-Right."groaned Neo.

-Several hours later-

"SON OF A BITCH!"screamed Neo after failing to perform the Rasengan for the thousandth time...literally. Jiraiya sighed.

'_The kid is doing everything right,but his focus keeps wavering right at the last part._'thought Jiraiya. He then walked over to Neo.

"Why don't we take a break for a few seconds?"suggested Jiraiya. Neo shook his head.

"No,I have to keep trying until I get this Rasengan down!"said Neo as he proceeded to begin forming another Rasengan. Jiraiya sighed as he walked over to a tree stump,and sat down.

"3...2...1..."Jiraiya counted down,and upon reaching one,Neo's Rasengan exploded again.

"DAMMIT TO HELL!"screamed Neo.

"How about you take your mind off of whatever is distracting you before you attempt another one?"suggested Jiraiya. Neo looked at Jiraiya.

"Nothing is distracting me."said Neo. Jiraiya shook his head.

"Yes there is,or you would've gotten the Rasengan on at least the third try. I can tell that something,or someone is distracting you,and you can't focus if you're distracted."said Jiraiya. Neo sighed.

"I'm just worried."said Neo. Jiraiya gave Neo a questioning look.

"Worried about what?"asked Jiraiya. Neo then grabbed his shoulder.

"I'm worried that...this Curse Mark will be the reason I hurt everyone close to me."Neo admitted. Jiraiya gave Neo an understanding look.

"Don't worry. As long as you remember the people that have helped you get this far then you'll never have to worry about hurting them."Jiraiya reassured Neo. The young Uchiha nodded his head in understanding before giving Jiraiya a big grin. Neo then held out his right hand,but instead of using his left hand to mold his chakra into a sphere shape in his right hand,he decided to just focus the chakra into a sphere. As he charged up another Rasengan,Neo closed his eyes,and thought about all his friends.

'_Anko,__Iruka-sensei,Kakashi-sensei,Old Man Third,Old Man Teuchi,Ayame,Naruto,Sasuke,and Sakura. They all helped me to get where I am today. They're the reason I'm a ninja. They're what I want to protect. I swear I will protect my precious people from anyone who would try to harm them even if it kills me. To protect my friends,that is my ninja way!_'thought Neo. Suddenly,Neo's eyes snapped open to reveal that they were in their three tomoed Sharingan form before he dashed at a tree,and thrusted the Rasengan into it.

"RASENGAN!"shouted Neo as his Rasengan blew away not just the tree he hit it with,but at least twenty other trees as well. Jiraiya was shocked beyond belief.

'_THE KID DID IT! NOT ONLY DID HE USE THE RASENGAN,BUT HE FORMED IT WITH JUST HIS ONE HAND,AND HE BLEW AWAY TWENTY TREES AS WELL! THAT'S TWICE AS MANY AS I WAS ABLE TO BLOW AWAY WHEN I FIRST LEARNED IT!_'thought Jiraiya. Neo then deactivated his Sharingan before turning towards Jiraiya.

"How was that?"asked Neo.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Kid,I believe you finally got it!"said Jiraya as he gave Neo a thumbs up. Neo grinned as he folded his arms behind his head.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

Neo Shinshiro: Well,that chapter took awhile,but it's finally done! Anyway,let me know what you think. As always read,review,comment,but don't flame! Peace,I'm out!


	4. Chapter 4

Neo Shinshiro: Hey everyone! I'm back with chapter 4 of Naruto Chronicles V.2 Vol.2, and chapter 10 of the Naruto Chronicles V.2 series. Enjoy:)

Disclaimer: Neo Shinshiro doesn't own Naruto, or it's characters.

* * *

Chapter 10: The third round preliminaries!

-The Next Day-

Naruto awoke, and got up. "Another day of training!" said Naruto before he ran to his bathroom.

-Meanwhile-

Sasuke was training in the Uchiha compound's dojo. Sasuke wove through handsigns before inhaling deeply. "FIRE STYLE: FIRE BALL JUTSU!" shouted Sasuke before he blew a fire ball at a training dummy. The training dummy burst into flames upon contact with the jutsu. Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"I'll become stronger than Neo. I have to!" said Sasuke.

-Haruno Residence-

Sakura was combing her now shoulder length hair after she had a shower. '_I hope Sasuke likes my hair now that I managed to even it out._' thought Sakura. She then remembered how pissed Neo looked after they got back to the village, but before he went his separate way from them.

"I wonder what got Neo so angry." said Sakura. The pinkette then shrugged off the thought, and continued getting ready for another day of training, and trying to win Sasuke's heart.

-Neo's Apartment-

Neo awoke, and sat up in his bed. "Man, I'm still sore from yesterday." said Neo as he stood up. Suddenly, a sharp pain shot through his left shoulder causing him to grab it as he dropped to his knees.

"Not...now!" strained Neo as the Curse Mark began to overtake the left half of his face.

'_The seal will only work as long as you resist the Curse Mark._' Jiraiya's voice rang in Neo's head. Neo forced himself to his feet.

"You...can't have...me!" strained Neo as he resisted the Curse Mark with all his might. Suddenly, the Curse Mark receded back to it's original position before Neo let out a sigh of relief.

"I guess that seal really works." said Neo before he walked into his bathroom to do his usual morning ritual.

-Later-

Team 7 met up at Training Ground 7, as always. "Morning, Neo!" Naruto greeted. Neo gave his teammates a big grin.

"Morning guys!" Neo greeted as he ran over to them. Neo then looked around.

"Where is Kakashi-sensei?" asked Neo. Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Who knows." said Naruto. Neo then had an idea.

"Hey Naruto! How about you, and me have a sparring match against each other?" Neo suggested. Naruto grinned.

"Sure." said Naruto as he slipped into his battle stance. Neo then activated his Sharingan. Naruto performed the handsign for the Shadow Clone jutsu.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" shouted Naruto as several shadow clones appeared all around Neo. The Uchiha jumped over one clone while taking out another. He then dodged a punch from one of the shadow clones, and countered another clones kick by grabbing the clone's foot, and tossing him into another clone. Neo then flew through handsigns, and inhaled deeply.

"FIRE STYLE: GREAT FIRE ANNIHILATION JUTSU!" shouted Neo as he blew a large stream of fire at several shadow clones. The clones disappeared as they were engulfed in the stream of fire. When the smoke dissipated, the real Naruto was left. Naruto then dashed at Neo, but the Uchiha countered by grabbing Naruto's fist, and flinging him over his shoulder. When Naruto landed he rushed at Neo again, but the Uchiha flew through handsigns.

"LIGHT STYLE: WHITE FLAME JUTSU!" shouted Neo before white flames erupted from the ground, and rushed toward Naruto. The Uzumaki quickly dodged out of the way of the white flames, but then Neo appeared behind him, and kicked him in the back sending him flying into a tree. Naruto sat up only to find a hand in front of him. He then looked up to see that the hand belonged to Neo. Naruto took Neo's hand, and the Uchiha helped Naruto up as his Sharingan deactivated.

"Where did you learn that jutsu?" asked Naruto. Neo just grinned.

"That's a secret." said Neo. Sasuke, however, was just glaring at Neo.

'_He learned a new jutsu! Why can't I keep up with him?_' thought Sasuke. Kakashi then arrived.

"Hey guys." Kakashi greeted.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto, Neo, and Sakura all shouted in unison.

"Sorry, but I got lost on the road of life." said Kakashi. Neo rolled his eyes.

"Lost on the road of life my ass! You're just late because you forgot we were meeting here for intense training today!" Neo exclaimed.

"That was today?" asked Kakashi.

"YOU MEAN YOU STILL DIDN'T REMEMBER?!" Naruto, Neo, and Sakura exclaimed. Kakashi then held up a hand.

"Calm down you three. Today's training is to prepare you for the preliminaries of the third part of the chunin exams, and also for the third part of the exam itself. You will be doing this training for the whole two weeks with the last day being a day to relax, and rest up for the preliminaries. Understand?" Kakashi explained. Naruto, Neo, Sakura, and Sasuke all nodded their heads.

"Alright, then let's begin." said Kakashi as he put his book away.

-One week, and six days later-

Neo was walking home from his last day of training before the preliminaries. '_Man, that training wore me out._' thought Neo. "I wonder who I'm gonna have to fight first in the preliminaries."

"Hi Neo." said a voice causing Neo to whip around, and see Ino.

"Hey Ino. What's up?" said Neo. Ino smiled.

"Oh, nothing really." said Ino.

"Are you prepared for the preliminaries?" asked Neo. Ino nodded her head.

"Yep! I was also wondering about something." said Ino. Neo gave Ino a curious look.

"About what?" asked Neo. Ino then walked closer to Neo.

"What?" asked Neo.

"I was wondering if we could do something sometime. You know...together." said Ino. Neo scratched the back of his neck.

"When I get more free time, sure." said Neo. Ino then giggled.

"Alright then, it's a date." said Ino. She then kissed Neo on the cheek before walking off with a bounce in her step. Neo rubbed the spot on his cheek that Ino kissed as he watched her walk away.

"Seriously, what has gotten into her?!" Neo asked before he shrugged his shoulders, and went home.

-The next day-

Everyone had gathered for the preliminaries for the third part of the chunin exams. Among the remaining teams were Team 7, Team 8, Team 10, Team Guy (which comprised of Rock Lee, Tenten, and Neji Hyuga), and the Team from the Hidden Sand (which consisted of Kankuro, Temari, and Gaara of the sand).

"Your team is formidable, Kakashi, but they don't stand a chance against my team. In the end, it will be my team that comes out victorious because our youth burns hotter than yours! What do you have to say to that, my eternal rival?" said Might Guy as he looked at Kakashi. The jonin looked at Guy.

"Hm? Did you say something, Guy?" asked Kakashi causing a tick mark to appear on Guy's forehead.

'_You win this round, Kakashi, but next time it will be I, the handsome beast of the Leaf, that shall come out victorious!_' thought Guy. The proctor for the preliminaries then stepped up.

"My name is Kotetsu, and I will be taking over as the proctor for the preliminaries for the third part of the exam because the original proctor is too ill. Our own Hokage, Lord Third, will be overseeing the preliminaries, so we will begin with the first match. Names will drawn, and if the two names drawn have the same number then those two will face each other in the match. Let us begin with the drawing." said the proctor. He then drew a piece of paper from a brown bag.

"Number 1: Team 7 member: Neo Uchiha!" said Kotetsu. Neo then stepped forward. Kotetsu then pulled another piece of paper from the bag.

"Number 1: Hidden Sand ninja: Kankuro!" said Kotetsu. Kankuro then stepped up.

"The first match will be between Hidden Leaf ninja Neo Uchiha, and Hidden Sand ninja Kankuro! The rules are as follows, 1: If the opponent is knocked unconscious, or gives up then the other ninja is the winner! 2: Both ninja are allowed to use any type of ninja tools, ninjutsu, genjutsu, etc! 3: There will be no use of deadly force! The death of one of the two ninja will result in the elimination of the surviving one! Understand?" said Kotetsu.

"Got it!" said Neo as he gave a thumbs up.

"Yeah, yeah." said Kankuro. Kotetsu then stepped back.

"Then let the match...BEGIN!" Kotetsu shouted the last part as everyone else went to their seats. Kankuro then grabbed a strange item that was on his back, and removed the bandages to reveal that it was a strange looking puppet. It then began floating as blue chakra threads came out of the tips of Kankuro's fingers, and attached to the puppet.

"I'll show you the terrifying power of a puppet master!" said Kankuro. The puppet then flew at Neo, but the Uchiha dodged to the left. He then ran at Kankuro. Suddenly, the puppet appeared in front of Kankuro, and fired a barrage of senbon at Neo. The genin stopped in his tracks, and ducked, jumped, weaved left, and right to dodge the barrage of senbon, but was struck in the shoulder by one of them. Neo quickly yanked the senbon out of his shoulder, and tossed it back at Kankuro, but the puppet he was controlling deflected it. Neo then made the handsign for the shadow clone jutsu, and produced three shadow clones. The four Neos then ran at Kankuro.

"No you don't!" said Kankuro as he pulled the chakra threads causing the puppet to move closer to it's master. The puppet's chest then opened up before firing out a ton of explosive bomb balls. Neo, and his clones then jumped over the explosives, and came straight down on Kankuro, and his puppet. Two of the clones had a chidori in their right hands, and slammed them into the puppet causing a massive electrical current to fire into the air.

-Stands-

Naruto, and Sakura were cheering Neo on while Sasuke watched Neo carefully. On the inside he was still cheering for his teammate, but he was also watching how his fellow Uchiha fought so when they fight he'll be able to fight Neo on even ground.

-The Hokage box-

Sarutobi was watching Neo's fight, and cheering him on quietly when an Anbu appeared.

"Lord Third, he has returned." said the Anbu. Sarutobi looked at the Anbu.

"If you're speaking of Lord Jiraiya then I am already aware." said Sarutobi. The Anbu shook his head.

"No. He has returned." said the Anbu. Upon realizing what the Anbu meant, Sarutobi's eyes widened.

"Bring him here." ordered Sarutobi. The Anbu nodded his head once before disappearing. Within minutes, a man appeared in the Hokage box next to Sarutobi. The man had snow white hair, dark jade green eyes, and wore the standard jonin uniform which consisted of black ninja sandals, black ninja pants, long sleeved fish-net shirt, dark green jonin vest, but he also wore a long robe with the symbol of the Uchiha clan on the back. The robe was black with white flames on the bottom. He also had a black headband around his fore head with the symbol of the Leaf on the metal plate, but it had a scratch through it.

"It's been a long time, Neosha Uchiha." said Sarutobi as he watched Neo's fight.

"Too long, Lord Third." said Neosha as he peered down at the fight taking place.

"Why have you returned, Neosha?" asked Sarutobi. Neosha pulled a chair up by the Third's seat, and sat down before answering.

"I came at Jiraiya's request. He told me about Orochimaru's appearance here in the Hidden Leaf, and that he left the Curse Mark on Neo." said Neosha. Sarutobi then looked at Neosha.

"What are your intentions?" asked Sarutobi. Neosha closed his eyes before turning toward Sarutobi, and opening them to reveal a three tomoed Sharingan.

"I want to test Neo." said Neosha.

-Back with the fight-

Neo jumped over the puppet as it flew toward him. When he landed, however, he suddenly grabbed his right shoulder where the senbon had struck.

"I see it's finally taking affect." said Kankuro. Neo looked at Kankuro, but found his vision was getting blurry.

"What's finally taking effect?" asked Neo. Kankuro chuckled.

"The poison that those senbon were coated in." said Kankuro. "The poison isn't deadly, but acts as a numbing agent. Right now you should be feeling a pain in your shoulder, and your vision should be blurred. Soon your arms, and legs will begin to go numb, and once it hits your heart your whole body will be paralyzed. The effects only last for a few minutes once it takes full affect, but that's all the time I need." said Kankuro. Neo gritted his teeth.

'_Damn! With my vision blurred it'll be harder to keep up with this guy's movements, and the Sharingan is useless if I can't see! What am I gonna do?_' thought Neo. Suddenly, the puppet appeared behind Neo, and struck him in the back sending him flying forward into the wall. As Neo stood up from the rubble the puppet appeared in front of him, and launched a barrage of punches at him. The puppet then uppercutted Neo, and sent him flying straight up before the puppet appeared above him, and slammed it's fist in his stomach causing him to cough up blood, and be sent hurtling to the ground. Upon hitting the ground crater formed around Neo. The genin struggled to his feet before dropping to one knee. Neo looked at his left leg in shock.

'_I can't feel my leg!_' thought Neo before the puppet appeared in front of him. Neo looked at the puppet in shock before it opened it's mouth to reveal a flame burning inside.

"It's over." said Kankuro. The puppet then fired a stream of fire at Neo consuming the boy in the flames. When the flames dissipated Neo was seen laying on the ground covered in burns. All the civilians watching cheered upon seeing the "demon" defeated even if it was by a Sand ninja. Some were even hoping he was dead. Kankuro walked over to the crater, and peered at the seemingly unconscious Neo.

-Stands-

Sakura gasped in shock while Naruto stared on in disbelief. Even Sasuke muttered a "damn" at how much of a beating Neo took.

-Back with Kankuro-

Kankuro chuckled as he turned, and walked a few steps away from the crater with the puppet trailing behind him. "Better call it, ref, and get a med-!" said Kankuro before he felt a shift in the air.

-Hokage box-

Sarutobi, and Neosha were watching when Neosha saw Neo's chakra network turn purple. "You may want some medical shinobi on stand by, Lord Third." said Neosha. Sarutobi looked at Neosha questioningly.

"For Neo?" asked Sarutobi. Neosha shook his head.

"For that Hidden Sand ninja." said Neosha. Sarutobi then looked back at the area.

-Back with Kankuro-

Suddenly, an explosion erupted where Neo was laying causing Kankuro to turn, and see a pillar of purple chakra shooting up to the ceiling. When the pillar dissipated, Neo was standing again, but with the Curse Mark covering the left half of his body, and face. Neo then opened his eyes to reveal his Sharingan was activated. Kankuro looked on in shock.

"**I hope you're ready.**" said Neo (Curse mark 1st state) before he disappeared. Kankuro looked around for the Leaf genin.

"**Because it's my turn.**" said Neo who had reappeared behind Kankuro with his back to Kankuro's. Kankuro quickly whipped around before jumping back. Upon landing on his feet, Kankuro sent his puppet flying at Neo. When the puppet got close Neo drew back his fist, punched the puppet, and slammed it onto the ground. The puppet shattered into a million pieces causing Kankuro to go wide eyed as the chakra threads disappeared. Neo then began approaching Kankuro. The Sand ninja quickly whipped out a scroll before unraveling it, and summoned a giant salamander puppet. The new puppet quickly ran toward Neo, but as it got close the genin back handed it into a wall, shattering it upon contact. Desperate, Kankuro summoned a puppet wielding to swords. The puppet rushed at Neo, and swung it's swords at him. Neo ducked under the first blade, and jumped over the second one before grabbing the puppet's head, and slamming it into the ground. He then charged up a chidori in his right hand, and pierced the puppet in the torso, shattering it as well before resuming his advance on Kankuro.

'_That was my last puppet! I guess I'll just have to use my last trick!_' thought Kankuro as he performed three handsigns. Suddenly, the head of his first puppet floated off the ground, opened it's mouth, and revealed a blade as it came out of the mouth. The puppet flew at Neo, and just as the blade was about to pierce him, Neo ducked. As the head flew over him, Neo quickly uppercutted the head sending it flying to the ceiling, and shattering the head upon contact. Kankuro stared on in shock as Neo walked up to him, grabbed him by the neck, and picked him up off his feet before just holding him there. Kankuro clawed at Neo's hand as he gasped for breath, but Neo was unfazed as his grip didn't loosen in the slightest.

-Stands-

Temari stared in horror at what was happening. "We have to help him!" exclaimed Temari as she grabbed her fan, but sand suddenly formed around her hand that was on the fan, and around her feet. Temari looked at Gaara in surprise.

"You will do nothing of the sort." said Gaara in a monotone voice as he continued to watch. '_He has the eyes of a killer. Killing him will finally bring meaning to my existence._'

-Back with Neo, and Gaara-

Neo continued to holding Kankuro in the air. "I...I...I..g...g...ive...u...up." Kankuro choked out as he began turning a nice shade of blue. Neo then pulled him close before looking him directly in the eye.

"**GENJUTSU! SHARINGAN!**" said Neo. He then released his grip on Kankuro's throat as the Sand ninja collapsed to the ground. The Curse Mark then receded back to it's original position as Neo deactivated his Sharingan. He then looked toward Kotetsu.

"He's unconscious!" Neo called. Kotetsu then stepped up.

"Kankuro is unconscious which means that Neo Uchiha is the winner!" Kotetsu declared. The rookie nine cheered for Neo, but the crowd booing was drowning it out.

"That damned demon should've been dead!" shouted one of the people. Neo then turned toward the crowd before glaring.

"Yeah? well, screw you! ALL OF YOU!" Neo shouted the last part before starting to walk away. Suddenly, a can struck him in the back of the head, the cause being one of the people throwing it at him. Neo stopped for a second before leaving the arena.

-Next chapter: Sakura vs Ino! Battle between rivals!-

* * *

Neo Shinshiro: Well, that's it for the chapter, and it seems the Curse Mark is starting to break Neo's control over his anger at the villagers. We'll find out what happens in later chapters, but for now just read, comment, review, but don't flame! Peace, I'm out!


	5. Chapter 5

Xeno Shishigawa: Hey everyone! I'm back from my long hiatus to give you chapter 5 of Naruto Chronicles V.2 Vol.2, and chapter 11 of the story so far. I've had writer's block for awhile now, and I still need help with Bleach Chronicles chapter 8, so if ya got any ideas let me know through a review. Also, sorry for changing my username again, but it was for personal reasons. Enjoy:)

Disclaimer: Xeno Shishigawa doesn't know Naruto, or it's characters.

* * *

Chapter 11: Sakura vs Ino! Battle between Rivals!

-Infirmary-

Neo was being treated by a, reluctant, female medic ninja. Neo looked at the medic ninja before sighing. "Just leave. I know you see me as a demon, too." said Neo. Without a second word the medic ninja left the room.

"So you're Neo Uchiha." said a voice causing Neo to whip around, and see Neosha Uchiha standing in the doorway.

"Who are you?" asked Neo. Neosha opened his eyes to reveal his Sharingan. Neo's eyes widened as he saw the man's Sharingan.

"You're an Uchiha!" exclaimed Neo. Neosha nodded his head.

"Yes. I've also heard about your unusual power from Lord Third." said Neosha. Neo looked down at the ground.

"You mean the Ten-Tails?" asked Neo. Neosha shook his head.

"No. I mean your unusually high chakra control, and your large chakra capacity." said Neosha. "I would like to test your power." Neo looked up at Neosha.

"Well, could it wait until after a certain fight?" asked Neo. Neosha understood what fight Neo was talking about.

"That Haruno girl? You really care about her, don't you?" said Neosha. Neo blushed slightly as he nodded his head.

"Yeah, but she likes Sasuke. I'm stronger than him, but in her eyes I'm no where close to being him." said Neo. Neosha nodded his head in understanding.

"Once her fight is over report to training ground seven." said Neosha before he left. Neo then stood up, and headed for the arena to watch Sakura's fight.

-Stands-

Neo arrived at the stands just in time. "You barely made it, Neo. Sakura, and Ino were picked to fight next." said Naruto as Neo sat on the rail.

-Arena-

Sakura, and Ino were facing each other. "I hope you're ready to lose, Forehead!" said Ino. Sakura pulled her headband down so it was around her forehead instead of sitting on top of her head.

"As if I'd lose to you, Pig!" said Sakura as Ino tied her headband around her forehead. Ino then looked toward the stands, and saw Neo before winking at him causing him to look on in confusion. This action, however, did not go unnoticed by Sakura.

'_Did she just wink at Neo? WHO THE HELL DOES SHE THINK SHE IS!? First she tries taking Sasuke, and now Neo!_' thought an outraged Sakura. Suddenly, she realized something.

'_Wait! If she's going after Neo now, then that means that she's not after Sasuke! CHA! TRUE LOVE WINS!_' thought Sakura.

"Let the match...BEGIN!" said Kotetsu. Instantly, Sakura, and Ino dashed at each other. As they got close they cocked their fists back, and swung, hitting each others fists. They then leaped back.

As they jumped back they both pulled out a shuriken each, and tossed them at each other. The shuriken collided with each other causing small sparks. Sakura then dashed at Ino while forming three handsigns. As Sakura formed the third handsign two clones appeared.

'_She's gotten better, I'll admit, but the real one is on the left like always._' thought Ino. Her eyes widened, however, when she saw Sakura make the handsign to release the jutsu. As Sakura got close the two clones disappeared revealing that the one in the middle was the real Sakura before she kicked Ino in the chin causing her to fly back into the wall.

-Stands-

"Way to go, Sakura!" cheered Naruto.

"Show her that you're far from being weak!" shouted Neo.

-Arena-

Ino picked herself up before she dashed at Sakura. The pinkette quickly dashed at Ino. As they got close they cocked back their right fists, and swung, nailing each other in the face. The two flew back before they landed on their feet, and skidded to a stop.

'_I've gotta end this now!_' thought both kunoichi. Ino then made three handsigns causing Sakura to look at her curiously.

"What are you up to, Ino-Pig?" asked Sakura. Ino chuckled.

"You'll see, Forehead." said Ino.

-Stands-

Neo activated his Sharingan to see Ino's chakra fluctuating. '_She's about to...!_' thought Neo as he gripped the rail tightly. "SAKURA, GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

-Arena-

Sakura, upon hearing Neo's voice, looked up at the stands giving Ino the chance she needed.

"MIND TRANSFER JUTSU!" shouted Ino. Chakra surrounded Ino before it rushed toward Sakura, and enveloped the pinkette. Ino's head then hung down as Sakura's did also.

-Stands-

"Dammit!" said Neo as he saw Ino's chakra enter Sakura's chakra network.

-Arena-

Sakura raised her head. '_It worked!_' thought Ino who was actually inside of Sakura's mind. Sakura/Ino then smirked.

'_Now all I have to do is make Forehead raise her hand to signal her withdrawal from the exam, and I win!_' thought Sakura/Ino. Sakura/Ino then raised her hand.

"**I, Sakura Haruno, withdraw from the match!**" said Sakura/Ino.

-Stands-

"WHAT?! THIS IS BULLSHIT! C'MON SAKURA, DON'T GIVE UP!" shouted Naruto. However, unbeknownst to Naruto, and Kakashi (Sasuke left after Neo's match), Neo had preformed three handsigns.

'_Please let this work!_' thought Neo as he focused on Sakura/Ino. Suddenly, the three tomoes in Neo's Sharingan began rotating rapidly.

-Sakura's mind-

The next thing Neo knew he was inside Sakura's mind. "It worked? Huh, I can't believe it worked. I'd better hurry up, and find Ino, and Sakura, and set things straight." said Neo. He then took off to find Sakura, and Ino.

-Later (in reality a few seconds later)-

Neo had ran for what felt like forever before he found Ino with her hand raised. '_There she is, but where is...?_' thought Neo before he saw Sakura laying nearby. Making sure he wasn't spotted by Ino, Neo made his way over to Sakura. Once he reached her, he placed his hand on her shoulder only for images to flash through his mind.

"W-What are these? Are they...Sakura's memories?" asked Neo. He saw images of Sakura's pre-ninja childhood, the day she entered the academy, and the day she met Ino. Neo removed his hand from Sakura's shoulder.

"That's why they seemed to be holding back against each other until now. Sakura, and Ino used to be friends before their rivalry over Sasuke surfaced." said Neo. He then looked down at Sakura before gulping audibly as he became nervous.

"Sorry about this, Sakura." said Neo as he grabbed the front of Sakura's shirt, and pulled her up. He then raised his right hand, and slapped Sakura across her face rapidly (anime style). Sakura's eyes popped open, and Neo quickly let go of Sakura before backing up.

"I'd better get out of here!" said Neo before he held up a single handsign, and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

-Reality-

Neo's Sharingan stopped rotating, and he blinked a couple of times. '_I hope what I just did doesn't come back to bite me in the ass._' thought Neo as he deactivated his Sharingan.

-Arena-

Sakura/Ino still had her hand up before she suddenly gripped her head in pain. "Are you in, or out?" asked Kotetsu.

'_This...can't...be happening!_' thought Sakura/Ino. '_I...I have to...release the...jutsu!_' Sakura/Ino then made a single handsign. Suddenly, chakra surrounded Sakura/Ino before the chakra transferred to Ino's body. Ino then raised her head up.

"Alright Forehead...let's end this!" said Ino. Sakura looked at Ino.

"Yeah!" agreed Sakura. The two rivals then dashed at each other, cocked their fists back, and swung nailing each other in the head, and falling back as their headbands untied, and landed beside them. Everyone looked on in surprise as neither of the kunoichi moved to get up. Kotetsu then held up his hand.

"Due to a double knock-out neither will proceed to the finals of the chunin exams!" shouted Kotetsu. Neo then appeared next to Sakura as did Ino's sensei, Asuma.

"Sakura..." thought a saddened Neo as he gently picked up the pinkette in his arms, and disappeared.

-Later: The infirmary-

Sakura opened her eyes to find she was laying in the infirmary's hospital bed. She slowly raised up, and looked around.

"How did I get here?" asked Sakura.

"I brought you here." said a voice causing Sakura to look to her left, and see Neo sitting on a stool. "I'm glad you woke up. The medic ninja said your injuries weren't severe enough for you to need treatment, but I brought you here reguardless." Sakura gave Neo a confused look before her eyes widened.

"What about the match?" asked Sakura. Neo shook his head.

"It ended in a draw. You, and Ino were evenly matched, and ended up knocking each other out." said Neo. '_Even though I influenced it a bit._' Neo then stood up before walking over to Sakura's bed.

"You okay?" asked Neo. Sakura nodded her head.

"Yeah." said Sakura. She then motioned for Neo to come closer. Neo did as he was told. Sakura then proceed to grab Neo's ear...hard.

"IF YOU EVER INVADE MY MIND, OR SLAP ME LIKE THAT AGAIN THEN I'LL MAKE SURE TO DRAW BLOOD! YOU GOT IT?!" yelled Sakura (with the anime angry white eyes) as she pinched harder.

"OW, OW, OW, OW, OW! YES! YES! I UNDERSTAND!" Neo screamed in pain as Sakura continued to pinch his ear. She then released Neo's ear allowing the poor Uchiha to nurse his injured ear.

"Neo..." said Sakura in a calmer tone causing Neo to flinch, but he looked at her to find that she was blushing slightly. "...thank you...for helping me." Neo blushed slightly as he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Aw, you don't have to thank me. I just woke you up is all." said Neo. Sakura shook her head.

"But if you hadn't then Ino-Pig would being going to the final round." said Sakura. Neo just grinned.

"But you fought that battle all on your own. You're way stronger now then back in the academy." said Neo. Sakura giggled.

"Well, I'll admit I'm no where near your level of strength." said Sakura.

"Well, not yet, but your getting pretty damn close, and fast." said Neo. "I'd say that when all four of us become chunin one day that you'll be as strong, maybe even stronger than me." Sakura blushed a darker shade of red at Neo's compliment. Neo then looked at the clock, and his eyes widened when he saw the time.

"I'd better get going!" said Neo as he headed for the window. Sakura gave him a confused look.

"Going? Going where?" asked Sakura. Neo just chuckled.

"Training ground seven. I'm going to train some more." said Neo as he opened the window. Sakura just shook her head.

"You know you're just as obsessed with training as Naruto is." said Sakura. Neo just laughed.

"Hahahaha! If that's the case then it's an obsession I'll gladly indulge in for as long as I live. See ya later, Sakura!" said Neo before he jumped out the window.

-Training Ground #7-

Neo arrived at Training ground #7 to find Neosha waiting for him. "You're finally here." said Neosha.

"Yep, so what's first?" said Neo. Neosha then pushed off the tree he was leaned against.

"I wanna see if you have any control over the Ten-Tailed Wolf." said Neosha causing Neo's eyes to widen in shock.

"ARE YOU BATSHIT CRAZY! I CAN'T CONTROL THAT FURBALL!" Neo yelled. Neosha then vanished before reappearing in front of Neo with his hand on the young Uchiha's chest.

"Then let's see." said Neosha before he dug his fingers into Neo's chest causing the Uchiha to cring in pain before he twisted his hand, and let go. Suddenly, pain shot through Neo's entire body causing him to grip his head in pain as he dropped to his knees. Red chakra began pouring out of Neo's body as the young Uchiha tried to fight back against the influence of the Wolf. Neo's nail's, and k-9's sharpened to resemble claws, and fangs, and his hair became unruly.

"No, no, no, NO!" Neo shouted the last part as he closed his eyes. Neosha watched on with his Sharingan active, and saw Neo's chakra system turn red.

'_It seems he's getting better at resisting the Wolf's influence, but he's beginning to give in._' thought Neosha as he crossed his arms. Neo's eyes snapped open to reveal that they were now blood red with slits for pupils.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!**" screamed Neo (Ten-Tails' chakra) before he was enveloped in a pillar of red chakra that shot up to the sky.

-Next chapter: Neo Uchiha vs Neosha Uchiha! The power of the Ten-Tails' jinchuriki!-

* * *

Xeno Shishigawa: A CLIFFHANGER! Don't you just hate 'em? Well, sorry, but I gotta do one to set the anticipation for the next chapter. I'd also like to apologize for this chapter being short because I wanted it to focus on Sakura's battle with Ino. Anyway, read, review, comment, and don't flame! Peace, I'm out!


End file.
